Like Mother Like Daughter
by Yashi-chan
Summary: 17 year old, Elisabeth Williams definitely takes after her mother, always wrapped in fantasy books (one little red leather book in particular), acting, and dressing up. She also inherited her mother’s knack for wishing babies away OCJ


Like Mother Like Daughter

Sum: 17 year old, Elisabeth Williams definitely takes after her mother, always wrapped in fantasy books (one little red leather book in particular), acting, and dressing up. She also inherited her mother's knack for wishing babies away OC/J

A/N: I don't know what the ratings going to turn into so watch for changes, and go easy on me this is my first Labyrinth fic.

Disclaimer: THE LABYRINTH BELONGS TO ME! MWAHAHAHAH… -lawyers surround her with big scary weapons and sewing papers-

…ok no it doesn't it belongs to Jim Henson -pouts- But if you don't recognize them from the movie they're mine.

Chapter 1

Last nerve

Elizabeth sat at the school lunch table talking with her friends. She looked around at her three closest buddies. Sammy was the closest of them. Living next door, she had known her since she'd moved into her granddads old house when she was 5. Sammy had introduced David to her at a play they'd done two years ago and now he was like a big brother to her. And then there was Emma. She was new to the school but was quickly becoming a close friend to Elisabeth and the others.

Now it was the last day of school and she would be seeing very little of them for the next three months. Sammy and David were both part of a cross country performance and Emma was going to visit her family in the US. It really wasn't fair.

Her attention was brought back to the conversation when David started waving a hand infront of her face "Hello! Liz you there, or have you been dashed off to fantasy land?" She blinked and looked up at him "Oh sorry Dave, you say something?" He gave a mock annoyed face and rolled his eyes "Yeah, I did but now I don't wanna repeat myself so to bad." She sighed. This was always how it was with him, shed space out and he'd mess with her by pulling her back into reality and he'd refuse to tell her what he'd said.

"David," she warned trying to sound serious but it was all just a game. She scooped up some of the white cafeteria goop onto her spoon "tell me or you'll be wearing today's special" He straitened his posture and tilted his chin up defiantly "You wouldn't dare…" Elizabeth grinned evilly and pulled back on the spoon "Last chance Davy." He held his ground. Grinning wider she shrugged "I warned you" She let go and he ducked and the cafeteria special landed right on the face of the meanest dean around.

Wiping the goop off of his face he gave an angry look to the group "Miss. Williams, I believe this is yours..." She gulped and looked guiltily up at what she saw as her executioner "Ehm. Yes Dean Thomas… Sorry sir" she looked down and became very interested in the lunch room table. "Seeing as how interesting you find playing with food Miss. Williams, you can spend after school detention cleaning it up" Elisabeth's head shot up " but That's not fair!."

David came to her defenses "yeah it's the last day of school. You can't keep her after!" The Dean scowled and barked back "Life isn't fair Miss. Williams, and Mr. Everman I'd button my lip before I make you join her. For I assure you I can" With that the bell rang for 5th period "Now to your classes, I'll be seeing you after school Miss. Williams" In a huff he turned on his heels and walked off.

Gathering there things the four of them headed off to 5th period "Oh this is a great way to start off summer break. And the last time I'll be able to spend any time with you guys for at least the next two months, Ill be picking up garbage and scrapping gum off the undersides of tables" She sighed and looked at her feet as she walked.

David looked at his friend and jogged up beside her "Hey, I'll come do detention with you. I mean it's not like I've never been before. I could pull off Mr. Millers wig again" Elizabeth smiled and Emma had to hold back a laugh. "That poor man, it would be cruel to do that again" She was In David's 5th period class and had seen the man nearly cry. Sammy had to pipe in too "Besides Dave, we have rehearsal a half hour before detention would be over" David frowned "Oh, right"

Elisabeth sighed "Its alright you guys, I'll suffer alone. Oh by the way, what were you not going to tell me anyways?" The three look at each other and then back at Elisabeth "Nothing really, doesn't mater now" Elisabeth looked suspiciously at them and was about to ask what they weren't telling her when the warning bell rang "Oh great, now I'm going to be late on top of it all! See you guys later" with that she ran off to class.

Emma and David said goodbye to Sammy and headed to 5th "Well we couldn't tell her we were getting together after school. It'd just make her even more bummed about detention" David sighed "Yeah, maybe we shouldn't either I'd feel bad knowing Lizzies in detention" Emma sighed too "Your right, I have to pack some more anyways" The two gloomy friend gave one more big sigh and walked into Mr. Millers class.

After school, the four friends gathered outside the cafeteria "well this is a sad ending to my school year" Pouted Elisabeth. Sammy patted her friend on the back "Don't worry Liz. We'll only be gone for a few months" David gave her a hug "yeah and we'll be back a few weeks before the next school year starts" "and Ill be back from visiting my family even before them" Emma reassured. "we can hang out until they get back" Elisabeth smiled "thanks guys" with a big sigh she picked up her bag and headed to the cafeteria door "well better get in there before his almighty decides to give me detention for the whole summer" She made her voice deep and scratchy to imitate him "Because I can"

They had a good laugh and Elisabeth went into the cafeteria "So glade you could finally join us Miss. Williams" The Dean shoved a mop into her hands. She looked around a noticed she wasn't the only one who got to have the dishonor of serving final day detention. Infact it looked like Dean Thomas stuck just about every kid he could spot in detention. _'At least I know he doesn't just hate me'_ she thought _'he hates every one'_

"You will all be serving 45 minute after school cafeteria detention" _'duh' _Elisabeth rolled her eyes "You will pick up garbage scrape gum and wash up spills. I will come in at 10 till and if I see any spots detention will be prolonged until it is spotless. Begin." He walked to the cafeteria doors and sat on a chair to keep watch over the workers.

Elisabeth was mopping the floor but she really wasn't there she was in the land that her mother had always told stories about and read from the little red book she grown to love so much. She read it so many times that she could practically recite it word for word "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is great…"

"Miss. Williams!" She was brought back to reality by the Dean, arms crossed over his chest, foot taping impatiently. "Huh" was Elisabeth dumb reply as she blinked back into the real world "Your time is up. I hope you learned your lesson about flinging food around the cafeteria" She nodded as she handed him the mop "Yes sir" He huffed and spoke as he walked away "Good then leave, and I better not have such problems next year. Till then Miss. Williams" She gathered her things and ran out the door.

Elisabeth walked up the steps out her house. It had belonged to her granddad, but once he moved to America, he'd left in to her mother. She fumbled through her mailbag backpack and found her keys. After shed unlocked the door she went inside only to fall back as a giant ball of fur tackled her. "Merlin! Get of you silly mutt!" she laughed and the large sheepdog licked her face, and she pushed him off.

Her mother had gotten the dog when they first moved in saying it just wasn't right with out it. She said she'd had one growing up in this house and even named the new one Merlin II. Elisabeth loved Merlin even though he was a big heavy dog who didn't seem to know it. He'd jump on her and expect her to catch him like she did when he was a puppy and knock her over, or sit on her lap and squash her. Still he was loyal and the best friend she could have.

She was pulled from her thoughts of the lovable hound by a loud cry from upstairs "Darn, Please let that be the television…" She headed upstairs and went to her mothers' room. The door was open and she heard gurgling from inside. As she rounded the corner she saw her mother sitting in the rocking chair next to a playpen "Oh mom not again" Elisabeth whined "Yes Liz again, you know your uncle Toby's very busy and has to leave sometimes. He has nowhere else to leave your cousin on such short notice"

Her uncle was a pilot and was called on emergency flights often. When he did his son Alex was left at Elisabeth's house "But mom, you have to work tonight. Who's going to watch it" Sarah looked at her daughter with a 'you know who' look "mo-ohm. It's the first day of summer break. I don't want to be stuck inside with the baby. Besides why should we have to suffer because Uncle Toby can't find a babysitter. It's not fair"

Sarah looked at her daughter with sympathy "Huney I'm sorry. I know how it is ,I had to watch Toby when he was a baby all the time. If there was someone else I wouldn't bother you but I need to go to work and I haven't had any time to find some one else. Please Lizzy?" Sarah held the baby out to Elisabeth with pleading eyes. She looked at him and couldn't help but hate him _'Well I don't hate him he just such a brat' _She heard her mother plead and sighed "fine" She took the baby and Sarah smiled "Thank you Lizzy" "yeah" She walked out of the room and her mother finished getting ready for work.

After her mother left for work put an unhappy child in his playpen "Will you please be quiet" Elisabeth whined. Alex's response was another loud wail along with the wind shacking the balcony door windows " One of these days I'm going to kill Uncle Toby" When the baby wouldn't stop Elisabeth picked him up and walked around hushing him. "My ears are going to fall off if you don't shut it Alex" a crash of thunder came from outside "and the weather's not helping either"

She hit the bed side table and knocked something off. Bending over to pick it up she saw it was the red leather bound book. She ran her thumb lovingly over the risen golden letters that read 'Labyrinth'. Another loud cry brought her back "oh hush!" She put him in his playpen hoping he'd go to sleep. He whined and kept crying but she turned out the light and walked out of her mothers room and back to hers, book in hand.

She Plopped down on her bed looking at her book and sighed. "I wish…" The baby wailed again and she sat up "Alex!" _'that brat's giving me a head ach'_ The babies crying came in loud and clear though her bedroom wall, and the wind from outside rattled her window. She gave an annoyed growl and plopped back onto her bed, throwing her arm over her eyes. She was so tired but she knew she wouldn't get any sleep with the baby crying nonstop "I wish the Goblins would take him away" and then with a tired sigh "right now" A deafening clap of thunder and lightning, and all was quiet in the house "…Alex?" 564 0862

A/N: Soooooo what do you think? Left a hell of a cliffy there but it's my first fic and I didn't want to give to much away all in the first chap. Read and review and I'll write some more Till next we meet


End file.
